hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2016 Atlantic hurricane season (Live Version / DarrenDude)
The 2016 Atlantic hurricane season is a current event the the Atlantic basin. Advisories on current storms can be found here Season Summary Timeline Storms Tropical Depression 1 Tropical Deprsion 2 Hurricane Alex Main Article: Hurricane Alex 2016 On August 6th, an area of disturbed weather associated with a low began developing ESE of the general Bahamas region. On August 7th ICON initially gave the low pressure system a 20% chance of development, but later changed that forecast to 80% on the same day. The low began to fire convection as it slowly moved west. 35 mph sustained winds where recorded, making this storm a tropical depression on August 8th, the 3rd of the season. The storm continued to strengthen and became tropical storm Alex on the same day, the first named storm of the season. Alex began to enter the Bahamas, creating rough surf and heavy rains. The warm waters in the Bahamas region allowed Alex to rapidly intensify into a hurricane later on August 9th. Warning and watches were issued in many parts of the Bahamas, as well as southern parts of Florida. Alex gained category 2 hurricane status during the last advisory on August 9th, bringing more damage and destruction to the Bahamas. Alex began to head for the Miami-Dade county, a heavily populated area in Florida, where evacuations where already underway. Alex continued to intensify after nightfall, bringing rough surf to Florida before the outer bands began to hit. Sustained wind speeds of 115 mph where recorded during the 8 AM ET advisory in August 10th, bringing Alex to category 3 intensity briefly before landfall. Alex made landfall at approximately 8.21 AM roughly 50 miles South of Miami. The eyewall of Alex passed directly through Miami and the Miami metro area, causing severe wind damage and 10 foot storm surge. Alex continued to bring heavy rains to Florida after landfall, weakening to a category 1 hurricane. Alex entered the gulf of mexico and briefly weakened to a tropical storm before strengthening to a category 1 hurricane. Alex made landfall as a category 1 hurricane in Alabama on August 11. Alex weakened quickly after landfall and dissipated completely later onghe same day. In all, Alex caused roughly 873 million dollars in damages in Miami and 70 million dollars in damages in the Bahamas. 21 people died in the Bahamas and 22 died in Florida from Alex. On person died in Alabama from the storm. 9 people died indirectly from Alex. Tropical Storm Bonnie Bonnie has likely reached peak intensity as a 55 kt tropical storm. As bonnie enters a large patch of dry air and cooler waters, we expect bonnie to gradually weaken and possibly become extratropical. There still is a a small chance that bonnie could remain south and continue strengthening, however this is unlikely. Hurricane Colin What a difference 3 hours makes! Strong closed circulation and 45 kt sustained winds have been recorded in 95l, making it tropical storm colin even before it became a tropical depression. A minimum pressure of 1001 mb has been recorded in the center of colin. We expext collin to rapidly intensify as it continues its track into the gulf of mexico. Category:DarrenDude Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Pages Category:Hypothetical Hurricane Seasons Category:Live seasons